


Ведьма с Джанк-стрит

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Be Careful What You Wish For, Friendship, Gen, Magical Realism, Out of Character, Rey Palpatine, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Первым это случилось с По. Бен ничего особенного не заметил тогда, подумаешь — По влюблялся едва ли не каждый вторник. Но когда о девице из Джакку с благоговением заговорил Хакс, Бен понял, что небо упало на землю...
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Ведьма с Джанк-стрит

Первым это случилось с По. Бен ничего особенного не заметил тогда, подумаешь — По влюблялся едва ли не каждый вторник. Правда, Хакс тогда заметил, что Дэмерону совсем отказал вкус, раз он втюхался в невзрачную замарашку из Джанкертауна. Ну прямо история Золушки на новый лад: красавчик-капитан футбольной команды и нищенка из Джакку. Уржаться можно.

Следующим стал ботаник Кин — об этом Бену по секрету рассказала Кайдел, когда они обжимались у него в машине. Тоже ничего удивительного: Кин, отпустивший бородищу и выглядевший с ней на десяток лет старше, был странным парнем. Влюбиться в нищенку из Джакку — это был его уровень.

Следующей была — вот это неожиданность! — Джесс Пава, но тут больший ажиотаж породила новость, что она еще и по девочкам. Но это _уже_ было странно.

Но когда о девице из Джакку с благоговением заговорил Хакс, Бен понял, что небо упало на землю. До какого-то времени он был твердо уверен, что Хакс этот… асексуал. И что ему не нравится вообще никто, кроме собственной кошки. Арми считал, что место женщины — на кухне и заявлял об этом вслух, совершенно не стесняясь, чем доводил некоторых до белого каления, например, Роуз Тико, учившуюся на год младше. Она ненавидела его так страстно — ровно так же страстно Хакс ею брезговал, и Бен полагал, что это единственный вид страсти, который был ему доступен.

А теперь Хакс со слегка отрешенным видом рисовал на уроке портреты — рисовать он умел — и ни слова про место женщины. Так Бен потом и решил искать девицу — по портретам, стащив один из сумки Хакса.

Бен не сразу пришел к этому решению. Но пришел, когда в один прекрасный день увидел в коридоре драку: Дэмерон с упоением колотил Хакса, а рядом заливалась слезами Роуз Тико. Кто на ком стоял стало ясно далеко не сразу, но Бен наконец выяснил: Роуз рыдала, потому что Финн решил с ней порвать, тоже влюбившись в эту таинственную девицу. По раскритиковал это решение, а, пока они беседовали, мимо проходивший Хакс решил сыграть в д’Артаньяна и заявил что-то в духе, что девица из Джанкертауна будет с ним, а они пусть едут лесом. Когда тон разговора ощутимо повысился, Роуз, как раз проходившая мимо, узнала, что Финн собирается с ней расстаться — немного раньше и совсем не так, как он это планировал объяснить.

Девица из Джакку, как злая ведьма, вносила раздор в до этого довольно дружные ряды одноклассников Бена, и он решил с этим разобраться. Нужно было встретиться с ней и выяснить, что в ней такого. Бен повспоминал, как можно обезвредить ведьм, но ничего толком не вспомнил, кроме странного рецепта обрезать у ведьмы волосы и сжечь. И как он должен это провернуть? Тем более, что Бен не верил в ведьм. Он верил в совпадения, НЛП и доморощенных интриганок из Джакку. Зато в ведьм верила Кайдел и теперь носила с собой рябиновую ветку в сумке, будто она поможет от сглаза. Сам Бен ни ведьм, ни НЛП не боялся. Может, он и не красавец, как По, но он лучший квотербек школы за последние десять лет, и вид у него соответствующий. С девчонками Бену везло, он не ботаник Кин, не туповатый Финн и не Хакс с его странностями… Правда По и Джесс Пава выбивались из стройной схемы, сочиненной Беном во время математики, но он об этом предпочитал не думать.

Вооружившись портретом, картой города и (тьфу на тебя, Кайдел) рябиновой веткой, Бен отправился на поиски таинственной девицы. Сначала, правда, пришлось заехать на почту, забрать посылку для отца. Конверт был совсем маленький, и Бен из любопытства вскрыл его — ничего особенного. Серебряная монета «Тысячелетний сокол», довольно редкая — если верить отцу, нумизматика была вторым его увлечением после гонок. Полюбовавшись, как играет свет на чеканке, Бен вернул монету в пакетик и засунул ее поглубже в карман — чтоб точно не потерять, а то влетит, — и поехал в Джакку.

Джакку был соседним городом, но школы в нем не было, и большинство детей оттуда училось в соседних городках. Джакку называли Джанкертауном, и не просто так: там были два закрывшихся и разорившихся завода — металлургический и по производству моторов, станция по переработке мусора и целый квартал домов на колесах. А самым грязным и бедным местом в Джакку была Ниима — ее даже тут называли Джанк-стрит. Там и жила таинственная девица.

Собирая информацию о ней, Бен опросил всех, кого мог, и вот что он выяснил: никто не знал, где она учится, у нее не было профилей ни в одной соцсети. Ходили слухи, что она прокляла какого-то школьника, и он попал под машину. Она заплетала волосы в три пучка и точно одевалась в пункте Армии Спасения.

Оттуда Бен решил начать.

Пункт находился при церкви. У входа висело расписание бесплатных обедов и ужинов, а также дней, когда раздавали одежду, обувь и прочие вещи, а также бесконечные объявления: как отправить детей в бесплатный лагерь, курсы переквалификации…

Бен чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, ошиваясь там, а потому решил сделать ход конем: зашел, подошел к женщине с бейджем, которая расставляла одноразовые стаканы на столе — готовила помещение к благотворительному обеду, и спросил:

— Извините, вы не видели здесь эту девушку? — и показал ей портрет.

— О, это же Рей! — сказала женщина. — Отличный рисунок. Твой?

— Друг нарисовал, — ответил Бен, убирая листок. — Не подскажете, где она живет?

— В конце Ниима-стрит, поворот на трейлерный парк, — ответила женщина. — Вряд ли ты встретишь ее дома. Но она обязательно заглянет вечером.

— Спасибо, — ответил Бен.

И стал ждать вечера.

Время текло медленно. Хакс был наказан, а это значило, что его деспотичный папаша отнял у него все гаджеты и заставил до блеска натирать полы зубной щеткой — или чем они еще занимаются у себя в армии? Кайдел была на занятиях языкового клуба, и не могла ответить. По тоже был наказан, но на сообщение Бена он не ответил. Бен скучал, зевал, и в итоге решил пройтись до магазина и купить себе энергетик или кофе.

Неторопливо бредя между рядов, Бен гадал, придет ли эта Рей вечером. А если придет, то что ей сказать? А вдруг она все-таки сможет подействовать на него своим НЛП? Найдя холодильник с энергетиками, он потянулся к ручке, но застыл. В мутном отражении он увидел фигуру девушки — с тремя пучками на голове.

Резко обернувшись, Бен встретился взглядом с Рей с Джанк-стрит.

Должно быть, это было что-то в его лице — Бен не знал, что. Как иначе объяснить, что едва Бен выдавил из себя слегка растерянное «Привет!», Рей затрясла головой, отступая от него и приговаривая:

— Нет! Нет, нет, нет, нет! — А потом опрометью бросилась прочь.

А Бен устремился за ней.

— Стой! — крикнул он на ходу. — Подожди! Я просто хочу поговорить!

Рей не слушала его. Это ли не доказательство вины? Или нет?

Они вылетели на улицу, и там уже Бен смог взять хороший разгон. Ведьма бегала быстро, но он был лучшим квотербеком за последние десять лет, а потому нагнал ее возле поворота на мусороперерабатывающую станцию. Он сумел ухватить Рей за руку, и она взвыла, как рассерженная кошка:

— Отпусти!

— Если ты остановишься… — начал Бен, и в этот момент Рей попыталась его ударить. Он перехватил ее руку и сказал:

— Успокойся! Я просто хочу поговорить!

Рей тяжело дышала носом, исподлобья глядя на него.

— Отпусти, — сказала она угрюмо.

— Ладно, — ответил Бен. Он медленно выпустил руки Рей из своих, и она тут же отступила на шаг. — Видишь? Просто разговор.

— Я ни с кем не встречаюсь! Никогда! — быстро выпалила Рей.

— Я не собираюсь с тобой встречаться! — раздраженно ответил Бен. — Я хочу узнать, почему все остальные хотят этого. Ты ведьма? Или гипнотизерша?

— Гипноз — фуфло, его не существует, — ответила Рей коротко.

— Да, конечно, — насмешливо заметил Бен, а потом опомнился. — Стоп! Значит по первому вопросу у тебя возражений нет?

Рей тяжело вздохнула. Огляделась и негромко сказала, глядя на Бена:

— Я не ведьма. Но я знаю, кто ведьма. Это из-за нее все… происходит.

Она снова вздохнула и закрыла лицо руками.

— Кого я обманываю, — глухо сказала она. — Это из-за меня! Если бы я следила за языком…

— А можно поподробнее с этого места? — спросил Бен. — Про ведьму и как это связано с тем, что каждый третий в моем классе хочет с тобой встречаться?

Рей посмотрела на него в щелочку между пальцами, а потом отняла руки от лица и обреченно кивнула.

Они вернулись к магазину и уселись на скамейку неподалеку.

Рей некоторое время молчала, а Бен выжидающе смотрел на нее, одновременно пытаясь понять, не чувствует ли он чего-нибудь нового. Бабочек в желудке. Желания жениться.

— Я не из хорошей семьи, — начала наконец Рей. — Мы живем в развалюхе. Мой отчим — козел. У нас вечно не хватает денег. Я не хожу в школу.

Бен кивнул, не очень понимая, как все это связано с ведьмой.

— И это были не самые большие проблемы… — Рей облизала губы и неожиданно заметила:

— Ты ведь квотербек? Соло? Я иногда хожу на игры. Не сразу тебя узнала.

Бен кивнул и добавил:

— Меня зовут Бен, кстати.

Рей кивнула в ответ.

— Не знаю, поймешь ли ты, каково быть никем, — сказала она. — Я ужасно одеваюсь. Живу на Джанк-стрит. Ни один приличный парень не обратит на меня внимания, только всякие… — она дернула плечом. — Просто представь себе. Иногда я вставала перед зеркалом, разглядывала себя и думала: что со мной не так? Каково это — быть другой? Быть девчонкой, которую хотят все парни? Каково это — быть симпатичной, быть милой, когда тебя замечают и оборачиваются вслед?

Бен неопределенно пожал плечами. Он не назвал бы Рей страшной. У нее были красивые глаза. Веснушки. Веснушки — это круто. Лоб чересчур высокий, и челюсть тяжеловата, но Бен не считал это какими-то ужасными недостатками.

— И как раз тогда я обратила внимание на салон Маз Канаты, — продолжила Рей. — Там было написано, что она исполняет желания. Я подумала: была не была, и зашла к ней.

— Ты загадала быть симпатичной? — предположил Бен.

Рей грустно усмехнулась.

— Если бы, — сказала она. — Я загадала, дословно: «Хочу почувствовать, каково это быть девчонкой, которую хотят все парни».

— Джесс Пава — не парень, — это было единственное, что пришло Бену в голову.

— Дела это не меняет, — ответила Рей. — Я загадала желание, и в тот же день По Дэмерон предложил мне встречаться. Поначалу я была на седьмом небе от счастья. Он мне всегда нравился. А потом…

Она потупилась.

— Короче, это вопрос времени, когда тебе снесет крышу и ты станешь за мной бегать, — добавила Рей, не глядя на него. — Мне жаль. Я не хотела, чтобы все это началось. Несколько девушек, которых бросили из-за меня, узнали мой телефон и пишут мне всякие гадости. На почту тоже приходили письма с адресов-однодневок. Я устала, — Рей посмотрела на Бена. — Я была бы рада это прекратить.

— Ты не думала снова сходить к ведьме? — предложил он. — Попросить ее все отменить.

— Да, думала… — Рей отвела глаза. — Только… — она помолчала. — Я побаиваюсь. У меня была мысль залезть к ней в дом, пока ее нет, и посмотреть, вдруг у нее есть гримуар или хотя бы заметки в блокноте. Чтобы узнать, как от этого избавиться! Но она постоянно сидит дома, выходит только во двор!

— А если дождаться, пока к ней придет клиент? — предложил Бен. — Или собраться с духом и прийти самой?

Рей пожала плечами, а потом все-таки посмотрела на Бена.

— Может, ты сделаешь вид, что ты клиент? — спросила она. — Главное отвлечь ее минут на двадцать, а это просто. Она всегда поит чаем, расспрашивает…

«Точно НЛП, — подумал Бен про себя. — Расспрашивает — пытается узнать, как правильнее навешать лапши на уши!»

— … наверное, из-за этого я тоже туда пошла. Маз умеет слушать. И у нее вкусное печенье, она сама его делает. И в каждом бумажка с предсказаниями.

— И что тебе попалось? — отстраненно спросил Бен, обдумывая, как можно обмануть хитрую старушку-психолога. Но если она просто дурит клиентов, то как она воздействовала на По и Хакса, которые в жизни бы не заглянули в такое место? Насчет Кина и Финна Бен сомневался. Насчет Джессики тоже — они с Кайдел как раз могли поверить в такое.

— Да так, — Рей помрачнела. — Ничего хорошего. Ну? Согласен? Просто поболтай с ней, можешь сказать, что отказался, а я просто загляну внутрь.

— Ты ничего красть не собираешься? — с подозрением спросил Бен.

— Нет! — Рей покраснела.

— Тогда идем, — ответил он.

Дом Маз Канаты был наиболее респектабельно выглядящим на всей Джанк-стрит, а может и во всем Джакку. Он был каменным, с роскошным садом и газоном, на полив которого явно не скупились. Над верандой на первом этаже висела затейливая кованая вывеска «Салон Маз Канаты», а в окнах были крикливые неоновые надписи «Открыто с 10 и до 10», «100% точность предсказаний» «Возможна запись по телефону», «Работаем удаленно», номер и красный неоновый глаз, нервно подмигивающий заходящим клиентам. Эти вывески резко контрастировали с занавесками в цветочек на первом и втором этаже.

Рей подходить к дому не стала: сказала, что заберется через сад. Бен подумал, что она хочет его обмануть, но потом решил, что это не так. Если бы он захотел, он бы легко нашел ее снова, и ему было интересно посмотреть на таинственную Маз Канату.

Поднявшись по ступеням, Бен толкнул дверь от себя. Зазвенел колокольчик, а на него пахнуло густым запахом благовоний и специй.

— Минуту! — донеслось из глубин дома, когда Бен вошел, ожесточенно растирая нос, чтобы не чихнуть. — Подождите немного.

Раздались торопливые шаги. Бен выпрямился, оглядываясь: маленький холл был пустым, на стенах — многочисленные гобелены и картины в потемневших рамках, устланная ковром лестница ведет куда-то наверх, а лестничный пролет перегораживает цепочка — должно быть, чтобы любопытные клиенты не совались.

— Здравствуйте! — громко сказал Бен.

Из арки, ведущей в гостиную, вылетела маленькая бойкая старушка — она едва-едва дотягивала Бену до середины груди, и то за счет старых потертых туфель на платформе.

— Добро пожаловать в мой салон, — сказала Маз Каната. Огромные очки на ее лице делали ее похожей на стрекозу, и из-за них ее взгляд выглядел немного безумным. — Что вас интересует, молодой человек? Будущее? Настоящее? Прошлое?

— Я слышал, что вы можете исполнять желания, — ответил Бен. Он чувствовал себя неловко.

Маз улыбнулась, не размыкая губ.

— Пройдем, дорогой, — сказала она, указывая на проход. — Налить тебе чаю?

— Да, спасибо, — сказал Бен. С каждой секундой он был все менее уверен в своем плане. Старушка была странноватой. Но кто знает, может она уже разгадала его мотивы?

Бена провели в гостиную, усадили в кресло, чьи подлокотники и спинка были укрыты вязанными салфетками. На столе стояла огромная ваза с печеньем.

— Бери печеньки, не стесняйся, дорогой, — сказала Маз. — К чаю самое то, а внутри предсказание.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Бен.

Пока Маз готовила чай, он осматривался. Все, что только можно, было покрыто вязаными салфетками и скатертями. На каминной полке тикали часы, но сам камин не горел. Под потолком раскачивался желтый абажур на цепочке с тусклой лампой, чадили ароматические палочки, а еще было душновато. Бену тут же захотелось пить, но он мысленно зарекся пробовать здесь хоть что-то. Но печенье взял и принялся нервно крошить его пальцами в кармане.

Маз вернулась, неся на подносе чайник и две чашки на блюдцах, и маленькие ложечки, и сахарницу — все они были из одного набора, фарфоровые с позолотой и голубыми цветами.

— Ну, мой дорогой, — сказала Маз, разливая чай по чашкам. Бен принял свою, а Маз взяла свою и уселась напротив. — Как тебя зовут?

— А вы не можете это узнать сами? — спросил Бен.

— Имена — вещь непостоянная, — ответила Маз. — Легко меняются. То ли дело судьба. Я могу узнать твою судьбу по твоей руке, но твое имя… Нет.

— Меня зовут Кайло, — ответил Бен и протянул Маз руку ладонью вверх. — Что вы можете узнать?

Маз отставила чашку в сторону и осторожно взяла ладонь Бена в свои руки.

— Мой дорогой, — сказала она, проводя пальцем по линиям. Ее руки были сухие и теплые. — Ты одарен во многом. Я вижу, что у тебя открытое сердце и честолюбивый ум, вижу силу. Твоя судьба проведет тебя извилистым путем, который часто будет неясен для тебя, но будет вести лишь вперед. Ты много достигнешь, вершин, которые и не снились иным… — Маз вздохнула. — Но кроме великих свершений, я также вижу великое горе. Поднявшись вверх, ты упадешь, но даже падение будет не настолько болезненным как то, что ты переживешь… сможешь пережить.

Она отпустила ладонь Бена, и он подавил мимолетное желание вытереть ее о джинсы.

— Что ж, мой одаренный мальчик, — сказала Маз, отхлебывая чай. — Что же ты хочешь?

Бен задумался и спросил:

— А какова цена желания?

— Сущие пустяки, — ответила Маз. — Все, что ты сможешь дать. Что лежит у тебя в карманах?

В карманах у Бена не было ничего, кроме раскрошенного печенья и бумажки, выпавшей из него. Он даже телефон оставил в машине. Если только ключи от машины… ну уж нет! Он сунул руку в другой карман, скорее по инерции, и его пальцы наткнулись на целлофановый пакетик. «Тысячелетний сокол» лежал у него в кармане, ожидая, пока отец пристроит его в коллекцию.

Он не будет в восторге, если Бен отдаст его за просто так. Хан был не из тех, кто впадал в ярость и устраивал скандалы с оскорблениями, как например папаша Хакса, но это не значило, что ссориться с ним было приятно.

Бену нечего было отдать.

Маз посмотрела на него, вопросительно вскинув брови, и в этот момент сверху раздался шум — глухой стук, будто что-то уронили на пол. И Бен решился: он быстрым движением вытащил пакетик с монетой и положил его на стол, привлекая внимание Маз.

— Только это, — сказал он.

— Желание за дайм — неплохо, — Маз улыбнулась. — Я согласна.

На пакетик она даже не посмотрела.

— Так какое оно?

Бен задумался. Можно было бы и соврать, но после истории с Рей он слегка побаивался. А вдруг загипнотизирует его, превратит в трудоголика или во что похуже? Что ему нужно? Денег им всегда хватало, колледж не был проблемой, у Бена была отличная команда и одноклассники, и от отсутствия внимания девушек он не страдал. Они с родителями путешествовали по миру… Черт, да у него была прекрасная жизнь! Ему нечего было желать! То, чего он хотел, он мог достичь сам, а то, чего не мог… Если только пожелать такое, о чем он лишь слышал, что не причинит никому проблем, в отличие от желания Рей…

— Это… — начал Бен. — Странно. Но я хотел бы, чтобы у меня был человек, который понимал бы меня. С полуслова. А я понимал бы его. Как в старых приключенческих книгах, знаете, где ради других могут пройти огонь и воду, никогда не бросят, никогда не предадут. Когда находят кого-то… как будто находят часть себя. Как лучший друг, только… — у Бена кончились слова, и он замолчал. Ему было невероятно стыдно за этот бессвязный поток, который он выдал, совершенно не соображая. Должно быть благовония виноваты. Тут наверняка все напичкано всякими подозрительными травами, чтобы легче было облапошивать клиентов.

— Я понимаю, — сказала Маз, кивая. Она протянула руку и осторожно возложила ее поверх ладони Бена. — Но, мой дорогой, представь себе, что будет, если ты потеряешь такого человека?

— Я бы не дал такому случиться. Ни за что, — ответил Бен и убрал руку.

— Ох, мой мальчик, — Маз улыбнулась. — Я спрашиваю тебя: это то, чего ты желаешь?

— Да, — ответил Бен. — Да, — повторил он увереннее.

Ну же, Рей, ты уже должна была найти этот блокнот с колдовскими рецептами!

— Наш салон гордится тем, что желания исполняются практически сразу, — сообщила Маз. — К счастью, или несчастью, все они имеют срок годности. Так и передай своей подружке, которая попыталась воспользоваться моими услугами, не собираясь платить.

Бен почувствовал, что у него краснеют уши, и порадовался, что на них начесаны волосы.

— Извините, — сказал он, собираясь добавить: «Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите», но слова застряли в горле. Может быть, и к лучшему.

— Я не сержусь, — сказала Маз. — Но суть желаний такова, что тебе придется расплатиться за них, так или иначе, рано или поздно. И лучше сделать это сразу и на тех условиях, которые ты можешь себе позволить.

— А я… — в горле у Бена пересохло, — могу?..

— Ты честный мальчик, — заметила Маз. — Хоть и привираешь в мелочах. Со мной ты расплатился сполна, а вот с другими, — она улыбнулась. — Но предупрежден — значит вооружен. Удачи тебе, Кайло.

— Спасибо, — автоматически ответил Бен.

Он встал, поставив чашку на стол, и Маз проводила его до самой двери.

— Хорошего дня! — сказала она ему на прощание.

Спустившись по ступенькам Бен направился на угол улицы, как они с Рей условились.

Рей уже была там: сидела на бордюре с кислым видом, подперев подборок рукой.

— Ничего я не нашла, — мрачно сказала она. — Никаких гримуаров, дневников и хрустальных шаров. Только три кошки, но я уверена, что там есть еще четвертая очень пушистая и с шерстью рыжего цвета… — Рей сняла с шорт свалянный комок кошачьих волос. — В общем, ничего полезного. Извини, что напрягла.

Она подняла взгляд на Бена.

— Как все прошло? — спросила она. — Нормально? Не сильно капала на мозги?

— Нормально, — ответил Бен. Ему все еще было не по себе, но теперь к этому примешивались досада и чувство вины — нужно было объяснить пропажу монеты перед отцом.

— Я постараюсь никому не попадаться на глаза, — Рей встала, отряхнула шорты и вздохнула. — Когда-нибудь это должно закончиться!

— Она так и сказала, — заметил Бен. — Что у желаний есть срок годности.

— Поскорее бы мой истек, — пробормотала Рей.

Она заискивающие посмотрела на Бена.

— Мне пора, — сказала Рей. — Дела не ждут.

Бен кивнул.

— Может… — он сам не знал, кто дернул его за язык, — встретимся как-нибудь после школы? Я не предлагаю тебе встречаться, — быстро добавил он, увидев выражение лица Рей. — Просто… поговорить. Странная история с этой Маз, — он обернулся на дом. — Ты не помнишь больше ничего такого, связанного с ней?

— Вроде нет, — ответила Рей. — Знаешь… Я не против. Да и ты, наверное, единственный, с кем я сейчас могу нормально поговорить, но… Я занята, — она вздохнула. — У Ункара в мастерской, плюс подрабатываю… когда придется. У меня мало свободного времени.

— У меня тоже, — ответил Бен. — Тренировки, а еще я взял кое-какие дополнительные курсы, чтобы подготовиться к колледжу… — он осекся, подумав, что это не лучшая тема разговора. Вряд ли Рей светил колледж — она ведь даже школу не посещала. — Но иногда… я могу заехать как-нибудь вечером. Кофе попить. Перед сном.

— Перед сном, — Рей кивнула. — Гениально.

— Можем попить сейчас, — предложил Бен. — Я даже могу тебя накормить.

При слове «накормить» Рей заметно оживилась.

— А ты знаешь, как угодить девушке! — весело заметила она. — Но! — Рей наставила на него указательный палец. — Если ты врешь, и на самом деле эта хрень и тебе голову вскружила, пеняй на себя.

— Не вскружила, — честно ответил Бен. — Так что, идем?

— Да.

— Куда?

— Ты платишь — ты и выбирай. Мне все равно, честно.

Они двинулись к его машине. Рей болтала на ходу: что в последний раз была где-то год назад, когда пыталась устроиться на работу, и что дома у них шаром покати, а в холодильнике мышь повесилась… Бен сунул руки в карман куртки, и его пальцы нащупали среди тонны крошек бумажку, выпавшую из печенья. Бен вывернул карман, вытряхивая крошки, и достал бумажку.

«Такие раны не лечат в больницах, но попробовать стоит».

Странное предсказание. Дурацкое — как и все такие «магические» вещи.

***

Конечно, они не стали ни с того ни с сего записными друзьями, но Бен не забывал про Рей. Во-первых, тайна Маз Канаты: как ей удалось провернуть такое — не давала ему покоя. А во-вторых… Не сказать, что у них с Рей оказалась куча общих интересов — футбол ее не интересовал от слова совсем, в колледж она не собиралась и слушала Тейлор Свифт — но им всегда было о чем поговорить. Примерно раз в неделю Бен заезжал за ней, и они ехали, куда в голову взбредет: гоняли по дорогам, доезжали до Такоданских озер (возвращаться пришлось глубокой ночью), смотрели старые фильмы в кинотеатрах под открытым небом. И, конечно же, всегда брали с собой еду. Рей рассказывала, как пробиралась на сеансы бесплатно, пристраиваясь возле чужих машин и слушая фильмы из чужих динамиков. Как однажды ее поймали на воровстве. Как она сама своими руками по старому учебнику радиотехники собрала приемник из хлама, который сдавали Ункару Платту, и слушала на нем передачи на коротких волнах из других стран.

— Он не мой родной отец. Мать жила с ним, когда мой умер, — заметила Рей как-то. — Я даже не знаю, какая у него была фамилия.

Что же до отцов, то в тот день, когда Бен вернулся домой после визита к ведьме и посиделок с Рей, то его ждал обстоятельный разговор с Ханом. Бен пытался не думать о нем весь вечер, и у него получилось: когда отец спросил о посылке, Бен соврал:

— Прости, я потерял его. Сунул в карман, а там дырка, — эту дырку он трудолюбиво проколол маникюрными ножницами матери и как следует разодрал вручную, чтобы выглядела размохрившейся и старой. — Извини. Я куплю новый, обещаю. Со следующего месяца меня согласны взять на подработку и…

— А! — отец махнул рукой, и Бен замолчал. Он буквально чувствовал, как каждый жест отца, каждое слово сочится разочарованием — глубоким, как океан. Бен не оправдал, он не такой, ему не понять любви к гонкам, ему не понять любви к монетам и к жизни на колесах… — Забудь. Это не последний «Сокол» на планете.

— Я правда могу, — безнадежно сказал Бен, чувствуя, что ему мучительно стыдно.

— Не нужно, — твердо сказал отец. — Лучше карманы заштопай и перестань ловить мух ртом.

Постепенно все пришло в норму. Странная эпидемия влюбленностей закончилась. Хакс окончательно разочаровался в женщинах, как в представителях своего вида, Финн вернулся к Роуз, помирившись с ней. По начал встречаться со старшей сестрой Роуз, которая уже училась в колледже. Кайдел отправилась в летний языковой лагерь вместе с Джесс Павой, и Бену это казалось _очень_ подозрительным, но Кай уверяла, что они подруги и ничего больше. Что там было с Кином Бен не знал, да и ему было плевать. Начались каникулы, и Бен, даже несмотря на то, что нашел работу, стал проводить с Рей больше времени. Это получилось само собой: когда твои друзья заняты собой или своими подружками (в случае Хакса Бен понятия не имел, чем тот занимается, он молчал, как рыба и не информировал никого о своих летних увлечениях), когда половина компании разъехалась на лето или зарабатывает себе карманные деньги или на колледж, то дружеские встречи сами собой становятся реже. Мать называла это первым шагом во взрослую жизнь: когда друзей ты видишь либо на выходных, либо по праздникам. Офигеть, как весело, именно о таком Бен и мечтал.

Но с Рей получалось встречаться чаще — он работал рядом, а еще взял за правило проверять, все ли с ней в порядке. Не просто так: иногда Рей красовалась с синяками на руках, а иногда и на лице. На все вопросы Бена и предложения разобраться с этим (ничего такого, просто Бен знал, каким угрожающим мог выглядеть. А еще его мать знала нескольких отличных юристов, разбирающихся в правах несовершеннолетних, и это был его козырь), отвечала одно и то же:

— Если бы мне нужна была помощь, я бы ее попросила. Но я же не прошу? Значит все нормально.

Этим вечером они вновь предприняли вылазку к Такоданским озерам. Было тепло, на берегах, как грибы, выросли палаточные городки, кемпинги были забиты туристами под завязку. Все удобные места для машины были давным-давно заняты, и Рей предложила поискать что-нибудь новое. Да, как поискать: они просто поехали обратно другой дорогой, внимательно оглядываясь. И вот, среди полей мелькнул блеск воды. Дорога здесь проходила вдоль ирригационного канала, выложенного бетонными плитами. Должно быть, глубина была небольшой. В канале тихо плескала редкая рыба, квакали лягушки. Комариная флотилия звенела в воздухе, и перед выходом пришлось с ног до головы облиться репеллентом.

Но и сидеть на покатых бетонных берегах, теплых, нагретых за день, было очень приятно. Может, это и не озеро с его красотами, но тут тоже было неплохо: тихо, свежо, и луна отражалась в воде светлой рябью.

— Чем ты займешься после… — Бен чуть не сказал «после школы», но вовремя одумался. — …совершеннолетия?

— Съеду от Ункара и найду работу получше, — фыркнула Рей. — Хотя по мне хоть в «Волмарте» коробки на полках расставлять, все лучше.

— А школа?

— Что «школа»? Меня оставят на второй год, если я там появлюсь, — ответила Рей. — Нет, спасибо. В мире пока еще хватает работы, для которой не нужно образование.

Бен был не согласен. Он лег, вытянулся на теплом бетоне, глядя в небо.

— Скоро всякой ерундой будут заниматься роботы, — заметил он.

— Я буду чинить их, — ответила Рей. — Я легко учусь. Если это не связано с правописанием.

Бен не ответил.

— Кстати, — заметила Рей, — я так и не спросила. Ты ведь загадал что-то у Маз?

— Ага, — Бену было лень объяснять. Он смотрел на звезды, наслаждаясь бездельем, теплом, запахами травы и пыли, и приятной компанией.

— А что?

— Да так… — Бен указал наверх. — Видишь? Кассиопея.

— Как буква W? Вижу. А рядом принцесса.

— Да, Андромеда. Отец говорил, что это созвездие моей мамы.

— Здорово, — Рей вздохнула. — Мне бы тоже хотелось, чтобы у меня было свое созвездие. Или хотя бы одна единственная звезда. Я ведь немного прошу, так? Маленькую звездочку, можно даже самую незаметную — я просто хочу знать, что она моя и что она там.

Бен хмыкнул.

— Подарить тебе звезду?

— Ты не сможешь, — ответила Рей. — И после того, как я это сказала, это уже не будет сюрпризом. Поэтому забудь.

— Да ладно, — Бен приподнялся на локтях. — Тут же миллиарды звезд, которых мы не видим. Ты можешь выбрать любое место на небе, любое, и там будет она. Звезда, которую мы не видим, но которая есть.

— Прямо как я, — Рей хмыкнула. — Ладно!

Она задрала голову и вытянула руку с указательным пальцем, задумчиво им водя.

— Здесь! — она ткнула в пустой участок звездного неба. — Где-то там моя звезда. Которую никто не увидит.

— Вообще, ее могут увидеть все, — заметил Бен.

— В телескоп?

— Нет. Когда она взорвется и превратится в сверхновую, она вспыхнет и ее станет видно на какое-то время. На день. Или месяц. Или годы. А потом потухнет.

— Или она может стать черной дырой, — возразила Рей.

— Но перед этим всегда бывает взрыв. Мы ее увидим. Когда-нибудь.

Рей улеглась рядом с Беном и осторожно взяла его за руку.

— Это не романтический жест, — предупредила она. — Это… жест. Знаешь, мне особо не с кем говорить о звездах, так что…

— Знаю, — ответил Бен, и сжал ее руку. — Это просто жест.

Он был полностью согласен. Если бы кто-то спросил его сейчас, влюблен ли он, он бы точно ответил: нет. Но при этом Рей занимала в его сердце столько места, что ему самому стало немного страшно, когда он об этом задумался. Потому что… потому что это была она. Принадлежащая к другому миру, но в то же время близкая. Чтобы доказывать это, не было нужды сбегать из дома или созваниваться в середине ночи — хотя такое было пару раз, но Бен предпочитал не вспоминать эти случаи. Слишком уж… странные они были. Когда его интуиция выгоняла его прочь, проверить, все ли в порядке, и он оказывался с домом Рей ровно тогда, когда нужно, чтобы помочь ей сбежать от пьяного Платта. Или когда он потерял ключи от машины, находясь в соседнем городе, а Рей оказалась там же и с мастерством взломщика открыла его машину, где лежали запасные ключи.

Чем бы это ни было, Бену нравилось, что оно есть. Ему нравилось проводить время с Рей. А ей нравилось с ним.

— Признайся, — заметил Бен, глядя в небо, — ты тусуешься со мной только потому, что я тебя кормлю.

— А то! — хмыкнула Рей. — Ума не приложу, что я буду делать, когда у тебя появится девушка. Придется помирать с голоду.

«У меня же есть девушка», — хотел сказать Бен, но промолчал. Летний лагерь. Джесс Пава. Он готов был съесть свои права, если осенью слухи не донесут до него новости об их с Кайдел летнем романе.

***

Взрыв произошел рано утром. Бена разбудила трель телефона, и он не глядя прижал трубку к уху.

— Бен ты слышал об этом?!

Это была Кайдел.

— О чем?

— Та девчонка из Джанкертауна, в которую все влюблялись!

— А что с ней? — спросил Бен сонно.

— Ну ты даешь! Новости включи!

— Кай, я работал допоздна, и я сплю! Давай поговорим потом! — раздраженно заметил Бен.

— Бен, — Кайдел вздохнула. — Почитай новости. Она богата! Как Рокфеллер!

— То есть? — не понял Бен.

— Она оказалась единственной наследницей какого-то богатого хрыча! Искали его сына, а нашли ее. Хрыч помер, если тест подтвердится — то все его деньги будут ее! Во всех новостях это обсуждают.

Бен сел в кровати. Вместо радости его посетило дурное предчувствие.

— Какого хрыча? — спросил он.

— Не помню, — ответила Кайдел. — Кстати, как работа?

— Утомляет, — коротко ответил Бен. — Кай, давай позже созвонимся. Когда ты возвращаешься?

— Через неделю, я же говорила, — ответила Кайдел. — Точнее через пять дней. Встретишь меня?

— Встречу, — ответил Бен. — Давай, до вечера.

Бросив телефон на прикроватную тумбочку, он потер лицо и уставился перед собой. Ну и дела. Рей — наследница богача?

Смотреть новости он не стал, пошел в душ, а умывшись спустился вниз, собираясь позавтракать и поехать к дому Рей. Внизу было тихо: мать куда-то уехала спозаранку, несмотря на выходной, а отец сидел, разложив альбомы и коробки с коллекцией. Проходя мимо, Бен поздоровался и бросил взгляд вскользь на монеты, лежащие перед отцом. И оторопел — «Тысячелетний сокол» лежал на подложке, поблескивая в свете утреннего солнца.

— Ты купил второй? — удивился Бен, указывая на монету.

— Нет, — ответил Хан. — Мне повезло, и тот, кто нашел монету, вернул ее мне, — он бросил на Бена хитрый взгляд. — Прямо в том же виде, в каком ты потерял.

Отец явно был доволен, но нехорошее предчувствие Бена лишь усилилось. Отчего-то он посчитал «возвращение» монеты дурным знаком, хотя сам не понимал, почему. Торопливо позавтракав, Бен собрался и поехал к Рей.

На узкой улочке возле ее дома стояло несколько машин, черных, блестящих. Бен остановился чуть в стороне, рассматривая их, а потом вылез и в обход двинулся к дому, намереваясь заглянуть в окно.

В тесной гостиной с низким потолком было не развернуться: на облезших диванах сидели трое мужчин в костюмах-двойках, а по гостиной туда и сюда ходил, переваливаясь с боку на бок, Ункар Платт и спорил с одним из мужчин. Рей была там же, неестественно прямо сидела на кресле, сложив руки на коленях. Она заметила Бена, когда он заглянул в окно, еле заметно кивнула ему, и Бен отступил к заднему двору. Через несколько минут хлопнула дверь, и Рей вышла из дома.

— Привет, — сказал Бен. — Ты теперь знаменитость?

— Привет, — Рей поежилась и обняла себя за плечи, глядя куда-то мимо Бена. — Ничего еще не ясно. Результаты теста на ДНК будут вечером, а пока эти мужики ни на шаг от меня не отходят. Ункар в ярости. Утверждает, что как мой отчим он имеет право распоряжаться моими деньгами… — она подняла взгляд на Бена. — Только знаешь, я уверена, что ничегошеньки ему не достанется.

— Как пить дать, — ответил Бен. — А он правда миллиардер? Тот, чье состояние ты можешь унаследовать?

— Не знаю, — Рей пожала плечами. — Какой-то политик… Я никогда таким не интересовалась.

Они помолчали.

— Так странно, — заметила Рей. — Не верится. Мне кажется, что меня вот-вот обвинят в том, что я обманщица.

— Но ты никого не обманывала, — возразил Бен. — Если это правда, тебе не нужно будет работать в «Волмарте». Ты сможешь выучиться на кого угодно. Увидишь весь мир, как и мечтала.

— Да, — Рей слабо улыбнулась. — Наверное. Мне так страшно.

— Если что, ты всегда можешь сбежать от невыносимой ноши своего нового положения и спрятаться у меня дома, — Бен улыбнулся.

— Я подумаю, — Рей хмыкнула.

Бену вдруг захотелось, чтобы так и вышло: чтобы Рей сбежала от Ункара и мужчин в костюмах и спряталась у него дома. Ведь она наверняка уедет. Если она внучка этого богача, ее наверняка увезут отсюда. И вряд ли они увидятся в ближайшее время. Он разозлился на себя за эти мысли: это так эгоистично! Для Рей это был шанс, один из миллиона, такое не дается просто так. И они всегда смогут списаться или увидеться, или она приедет в гости…

— Мы ведь еще увидимся? — спросил Бен.

— В смысле? Мы каждый день видимся! — возразила Рей.

— Но ты же уедешь, — ответил Бен. — Тебя выучат манерам, отучат облизывать пальцы после еды, и ты будешь жить в Нью-Йорке или Вашингтоне…

— Вот еще! Может быть, тест будет отрицательным! — Рей несильно ткнула его кулаком в плечо.

Но Бен заметил, что она помрачнела.

— Знаешь, а я ведь об этом даже не думала, — заметила Рей. — Я… я не могу поверить, Бен. И, знаешь, я боюсь, если это окажется неправдой, и они уедут. Потому что Ункар распсихуется и будет орать на меня из-за «миллиардов», — передразнила она, показывая пальцами кавычки, — которые уплыли у него из-под носа. А если это правда — то уеду я…

— Ты этого хочешь? — спросил Бен.

— Не знаю, — ответила Рей. — Ты сегодня работаешь?

— После двух, — ответил Бен.

— Поехали куда-нибудь? — попросила Рей. — Куда угодно. А потом ты поедешь на работу. Можешь?

— Могу, — ответил Бен. — А эти?

— Плевать на них, — отрезала Рей. — Идем быстрее, пока они не хватились!

***

Рей Палпатин стала сенсацией.

Внезапно, все вспомнили, что она существует. У нее брали интервью (пока семейный адвокат не ограничил доступ прессе), Ункара Платта взяла за пуговицу служба опеки — ему вменялось ненадлежащее исполнение обязанностей. Джакку из Джанкертауна превратился в место, где жила наследница состояния Палпатина.

Ненадолго, конечно. Бен оказался прав, хотя сказал это, даже не подумав — Рей должна была уехать в Нью-Йорк.

Кайдел написала, что не нужно ее забирать, что их подкинет отец Джесс, и предложила встретиться вечером. Рей не писала и не появлялась, и Бен догадывался, что у нее полно дел. Но его беспокойство не уходило — лишь утихало иногда.

И однажды ночью его разбудил стук в окно. Бен некоторое время лежал в кровати, не уверенный, что ему не почудилось, но стук повторился.

Подойдя к окну, Бен совершенно не удивился, увидев Рей, наоборот — у него отлегло от души. Он поднял раму и помог ей забраться внутрь.

— Фух! Еле вырвалась! — выдохнула Рей, когда Бен втянул ее внутрь. — Меня пасут, как преступницу!

— Ты сбежала сюда прятаться у меня под кроватью? — Бен улыбнулся.

— Да. — Рей улыбнулась ему в ответ, но улыбка у нее вышла слабая. — Я боюсь, — призналась Рей. — Никогда так не боялась.

Бен почесал затылок — он не знал, что нужно делать в таких ситуациях. Предложить плед? Чай и кофе?

— Присядем? — спросил он.

Они уселись на его кровать, и Рей подобрала ноги под себя, глядя на Бена в сумраке комнаты. Светила только тусклая настольная лампа, и в ее свете лицо Рей казалось каким-то незнакомым.

— Не бойся, — сказал Бен. — Ты едешь к лучшей жизни. И всегда сможешь заглянуть в гости. Всего четыре часа на машине.

— Да. — Рей вздохнула. — Знаешь, ты ведь единственный человек, по которому я буду по-настоящему скучать.

— Я тоже буду скучать. — Бен вдруг ощутил, что во рту пересохло.

Завтра Рей уедет. Почему он чувствует себя так, будто никогда ее не увидит? Почему хочет спрятать ее у себя и сделать вид, что не в курсе, куда она пропала?

— Жаль, я не могу взять тебя с собой, — Рей слабо улыбнулась. — Спрятать в багажнике.

— Ладно, спрячешь, а потом?

— Придумаем. — Ее улыбка слегка увяла. — Я шучу, Бен. Я понимаю, что…

Бен промолчал. Язык ему жгли невысказанные слова: что он готов ехать и в багажнике, но больше он хочет, чтобы Рей осталась здесь. В груди ломило так сильно, что боль была почти физической, будто его туда стукнули.

— Я приеду к тебе, — сказал Бен.

Рей не ответила. А потом она встала на колени и потянулась к нему, и Бен окаменел. Рей обвила его руками и уткнулась лбом ему в шею. Бен осторожно обнял ее, чувствуя, что ему становится легче: боль в груди притупилась, но ком в горле никуда не делся, наоборот, мешал дышать нормально.

— Мне кажется, что я больше никогда не увижу это место, — сказала Рей. — Глупо, да? Поэтому я пришла, попрощаться. Мы уезжаем рано утром.

— Зато твое желание исполнится, — заметил Бен, чтобы что-то сказать. — Накупишь себе модных шмоток, у тебя будет стилист. Парни будут оборачиваться, глядя на тебя. Найдешь себе какого-нибудь из Лиги Плюща.

— Да ну тебя! — Рей легко хихикнула, и Бен почувствовал тепло ее дыхания на своей шее.

Он медленно завалился на спину, прижимая Рей к себе, и они улеглись на его кровати, молча, крепко держась друг за друга.

— Как Кайдел? — спросила Рей. — Вы вроде…

— Вроде, — ответил Бен. — Вернулась. На выходных собирались встретиться все вместе и поехать на озера.

— Я бы тоже хотела, — тихо сказала Рей. — С вами. Но неловко получится, да? После той истории.

Больше они не говорили ни о чем. Бен заснул, держа Рей в своих руках, а проснулся от вибрации где-то рядом с бедром — это звонил ее телефон.

Уже рассвело. Они лежали в той же позе, что и заснули. Рей достала телефон — новый, а не та древняя «звонилка», которой она пользовалась, — не отпуская Бена, прижала телефон к уху и сказала:

— Я слушаю.

Бен задержал дыхание.

— Мисс Палпатин, я понимаю вашу любовь к прогулкам, но мы выезжаем через час, — сказал незнакомый голос по телефону.

— Я скоро буду, — ответила Рей и сбросила звонок, не прощаясь. Она приподнялась на локте и уставилась на Бена: — Пока, Бен.

— Я могу тебя подвезти. — Это было первое, что пришло Бену на ум.

Он не хотел отпускать Рей. Не хотел отпускать ее физически, не хотел отпускать ее в Нью-Йорк, и сейчас идея о путешествии в багажнике казалась ему неплохим планом.

Возле дома Платта стояли все те же машины. Рей ждали — высокий старик в бежевом пальто, сухой, с перекошенным шрамом лицом стоял у пассажирской двери. Рей помедлила, а потом вышла к нему, и Бен вышел следом. Его тревога усилилась неимоверно, в голове будто врубили сирену.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал их старик. — Мисс Палпатин, кто ваш друг?

— Бен Соло, — коротко ответил Бен.

— Соло, — повторил старик. — Ваша мать, случайно, не Лея Органа-Соло?

— Да.

Старик улыбнулся.

— Передавайте ей мои наилучшие пожелания. Моя фамилия Сноук. Идемте, мисс Палпатин, иначе опоздаем на самолет.

Рей обернулась к Бену, приоткрыла рот, будто собиралась что-то сказать, а потом просто помахала рукой и пошла к Сноуку. Он усадил ее на пассажирское сиденье сзади, а сам сел впереди. Машины тронулись одновременно, и Бен мог лишь смотреть, как они уезжают, и сердце щемило почти до слез.

***

Ничего не изменилось. Бен ходил на работу и на летние тренировки. Он встречался с друзьями и с Кайдел. Ничего не изменилось, но ему казалось, что от его сердца отняли маленький кусочек. Рей писала ему, прислала фотографии места, где ей предстояло жить, жаловалась на кучу правил и требований, что ее заставляют учиться, хотя сейчас лето… А потом стала писать реже. А потом перестала.

Наверное, так и должно было быть. На четвертое июля Бен поздравил ее, но не получил ответа.

Они отмечали четвертое июля с друзьями родителей. Кайдел звала Бена на озеро, посмотреть салют, но он отказался. Наверное, он бы остался в своей комнате, но мать зашла к нему и сказала, что ждет его снаружи.

— Приехал твой дядя, будь добр, поздоровайся с ним, — сказала она. — И одень что-нибудь поприличнее дырявых шорт.

— Мам, — окликнул ее Бен, когда она уже уходила. — Тебе знакомо имя «Сноук»?

Мать остановилась. Она медленно обернулась к Бену и сказала:

— Да. Где ты его слышал?

— Так звали человека, который увез Рей, — ответил Бен. — Ты знаешь. Девчонка из Джакку.

— Да, — Лея кивнула. — Рей Палпатин, чудесно найденная. А почему ты вспомнил об этом сейчас?

— Не знаю, — Бен пожал плечами. — Этот Сноук… он передавал тебе привет. Кто он?

— Ужасный человек, Бен, — ответила мать.

Бен резко сел на кровати, на которой валялся заложив руки за голову.

— Почему ты об этом никогда не упоминала? — спросил он. — Если он ужасный человек, как ему позволили увезти Рей?

— Он распоряжается деньгами Палпатина, — мать подошла и села на кровать рядом с Беном. — И, несмотря на то, что он ужасный человек, девочке будет лучше там. Он ничего ей не сделает, — Лея отвела глаза. — Лишь воспитает такой, как ему будет удобно… — она вздохнула и добавила: — Но я надеюсь, что Джанкертаунская выучка окажется сильнее. Как минимум, эта девица потреплет ему нервы.

Мать поднялась и пошла к двери. Обернувшись, она сказала:

— Спускайся, Бен. Если хочешь, расспроси Люка. Он тоже его знает.

Бена как ветром сдуло с кровати. Он торопливо переоделся в чистые вещи и быстрым шагом спустился в сад.

Негромко играла музыка. В воздухе плыл запах жареного мяса, тихо шипели напитки в бокалах. Солнце уже не жарило так сильно, как в середине дня, но ощутимо пригревало, и в его теплом свете и зелень, и цветы, и голубизна неба казались ярче.

Увидев Люка, Бен подошел к нему, поздоровался и спросил прямо, без предисловий:

— Ты знаешь Сноука?

— Сложно найти того, кто его не знает, — ответил Люк. — В определенных кругах. Он адвокат и душеприказчик Палпатина и его внучки.

— Он плохой человек? — спросил Бен.

— Несомненно. А с чего вдруг такой интерес ко Сноуку?

— Я знаю Рей, — ответил Бен. — И просто беспокоюсь за нее.

— Теперь за нее будут беспокоиться другие, — ответил Люк.

— Он опасен? — прямо спросил Бен. — Он может причинить ей вред?

— Он мог бы, но не станет, — сказал Люк. — Она ключ к деньгам Палпатина. Зачем ему это? Не беспокойся о ней, Бен.

Но тревога не утихала. Бен _знал_ , что должно произойти что-то плохое. Он достал телефон и отправил Рей еще одно сообщение, вложив в него все свое беспокойство:

_«Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо»._

Ответа он не получил.

***

Это было в каждой газете и на каждом сайте, в предложенных новостях в браузере, в разговорах и на радио.

Рей Палпатин таинственно исчезла. Никто не видел, как и когда она ушла, полиция обыскала Нью-Йоркский дом Палпатинов, допросила прислугу и нынешнего опекуна Рей — Сноука. Но ни следа не обнаружили.

Бен проснулся в другом мире.

За окном было пасмурно, накрапывал редкий дождь, а Бен одну за другой листал новости, надеясь увидеть хоть одну, в которой скажут, что Рей нашлась. Он знал, что ее телефон отключен, но все равно написал ей.

— Ее найдут, — сказала мать, когда заметила его состояние. — Скорее всего, она просто сбежала, она ведь… — Бен думал, что мать скажет «из Джанкертауна», но она сказала: — Не из самой благополучной семьи.

Бену хотелось думать, что Рей сбежала к нему. Что она сейчас едет в каком-нибудь автобусе и скоро постучит в его окно. Ночью он прислушивался — ничего — и его надежды таяли все быстрее.

На следующий день ничего не изменилось. Никаких новостей. Бен слонялся по дому, а потом натянул куртку — дождь не прекращался — взял ключи от машины и вышел.

Когда он подъехал к «Салону Маз Канаты», то с облегчением увидел, что вывески горят, и сам «салон» никуда не делся. Он вылез из машины, натянув куртку на голову, потому что дождь зарядил стеной, и в ливневках бушевали ручьи, потоки свивались в маленькие водовороты, неся с собой мусор. Перешагивая через лужи Бен быстро добрался до веранды и толкнул дверь. Зазвонил колокольчик, а в лицо знакомо пахнуло специями и благовониями.

— Минуту! — зазвучал голос Маз откуда-то из глубин дома. — Подождите немного!

Бен рукавом вытер мокрое лицо и взглянул под ноги: не натекла ли с него лужа. Раздались шаги и Маз вышла к нему, уже неся в руках поднос с чашками и чайником.

— Проходи, мой дорогой, — сказала она с грустной улыбкой. — Я знала, что ты придешь.

Бен снова сел в то же кресло, стянув мокрую куртку. Маз налила ему чаю и впихнула чашку в руки: несколько горячих капель плеснуло через край на пальцы, но Бен не обратил на это внимания.

— Мне жаль, — сказала Маз, присаживаясь напротив. — Я слышала про твою подругу.

— Я пришел, — сказал Бен хрипло, — чтобы загадать желание.

— Я не думаю, что оно исполнится, — возразила Маз мягко. — Помнишь, что ты сказал мне?

Бен непонимающе взглянул на нее: он много чего наговорил тогда.

— Ты сказал, что не позволишь себе потерять своего драгоценного друга, — сказала Маз. — Увы, некоторые вещи не в нашей власти. Срок твоего желания подходит к концу.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Бен. — Я готов сделать что угодно. Я…

— Сделай, — ответила Маз. — Но не здесь, и не для меня. Со мной ты расплатился.

— Почему вы мне отказываете? — спросил Бен.

Маз посмотрела на него сочувственно, чуть склонив голову на бок.

— Представь себе желание, как камень, висящий на веревке. Веревка постепенно истончается, и когда она оборвется, камень упадет. Ты сможешь подвесить новый. Или не подвешивать.

— Значит, — хрипло спросил Бен, — я еще могу найти ее?

— Как знать, мой дорогой, — ответила Маз. — Ты ведь еще не пытался.

Бен с силой поставил чашку на столик, так, что посуда зазвенела, и вылетел из гостиной. Он сбежал по лестнице, потом по дорожке, не глядя, куда наступает. По плечам и спине его колотили холодные капли дождя. Бен рывком открыл дверцу машины, и в этот момент на пороге дома появилась Маз.

— Я передам твою куртку Хану! — крикнула она.

Возможно, она сказала что-то еще, но Бен ее не слышал: он сел в машину, захлопнул дверь и завел мотор.

***

Это была идиотская идея с самого начала.

Навигатор и карты безбожно лгали — это заняло больше четырех часов. После шести часов за рулем Бен чувствовал себя вымотанным, но он наконец въехал в Нью-Йорк. Тучи висели низко над городом, и лишь у самого горизонта светило солнце. С моста, по которому Бен проезжал, открывался захватывающий вид, но Бен не обратил на него внимания. Он уже не один раз разочаровывался в своем плане, и вновь обретал надежду. Впадал в отчаяние. Теперь же им владели усталость и равнодушное спокойствие. Он должен найти Рей, как находил раньше. Может быть, Нью-Йорк немного больше, чем город, к которому он привык, но Бен справится. У него просто нет другого выхода.

Где ему начать? Направиться в район, где находились апартаменты семьи Палпатин? Или прямиком в полицейский участок? Ему ничего не скажут, он ведь не член семьи.

Пытаясь разобраться, куда ему ехать, Бен то застревал в пробках, то выезжал на перекрытые улицы, освещаемые мерно вспыхиыающими огнями «авариек», и кружил, кружил — будто кто-то или что-то мешало ему не просто найти искомое, а вообще уехать из заколдованного места, где улицы были занавешены серой пеленой дождя, а машины постоянно сигналили. Эти звуки вгрызались в мозг, и в какой-то момент Бену захотелось выйти из машины под дождь и охладить голову.

Это была иллюзия, фата-моргана, порожденная его уставшим мозгом, но, выйдя на улицу и подставив голову и шею дождю, Бен вдруг уверился, что видит Рей на той стороне дороги. Он узнал ее: три нелепых пучка, джинсовые шорты не по погоде, застиранные настолько, что потеряли цвет. Это _была_ она.

Бен бросился через улицу, шлепая по лужам кроссовками, игнорируя сигналящие машины и сердитые выкрики. Он вылетел на тротуар, врезавшись в кого-то плечом и застыл, оглядываясь.

— Эй, поосторожнее!..

Кто-то попытался ухватить его за плечо, но Бен сбросил чужую руку. Он был уверен, что видел Рей здесь, прямо на этом месте.

Но её не было.

— Я с тобой говорю!

Бен резко повернулся, собираясь ответить тому недовольному, которого случайно задел, чтобы валил нахер — и буквально нарвался на кулак.

Дождь застил улицы, смазывал лица, превращая людей в тени, а город — в шаткую декорацию из старого фильма. Когда Бен попытался ударить в ответ, кто-то схватил его сзади, а удары посыпались на него градом.

***

Он пришел в себя, сидя на бордюре. Джинсы промокли, но дождь почему-то не шел, хотя Бен слышал его шум. До него не сразу дошло, что это потому, что кто-то держит над ним зонт.

— Вот же ублюдки! — с чувством заметил мужской голос. — Среди бела дня…

Бен поднял голову и посмотрел на людей, стоящих над ним. Женщина в ярко-желтом дождевике держала над ним зонт, чуть поодаль стоял мужчина со своим зонтом.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила женщина.

— Да, — Бен попытался встать, и ребра разом заныли, как и костяшки, и висок, и все лицо. Будто все ощущения включились разом.

— Тебе нужно в больницу, — безапелляционно заметила женщина.

«Мне не нужно в больницу, мне нужно продолжать искать», — хотел возразить Бен, но его уже подняли на ноги.

— Это недалеко, — добавила женщина. — Не переживай за машину, ее не увезут.

Приёмный покой оказался на удивление тихим. Бен дождался своей очереди, и его осмотрели, обработали и заклеили рану на виске и сказали подождать: якобы, было подозрение на сотрясение, но нужный врач сейчас был занят.

В какой-то момент Бен остался один.

Ему не хотелось ждать врача, им овладела жуткая усталость. Все, чего ему хотелось — покинуть это место и немного поспать. Поэтому, недолго думая, Бен тихонько покинул смотровую и побрел, как ему помнилось, к выходу.

Путь пролегал мимо огромной общей палаты — той, где койки отделялись друг от друга хилыми шторками. Там пахло антисептиком, кто-то вздыхал и покашливал, и Бен остановился возле нее лишь потому, что очередной приступ усталости и слабости застал его врасплох.

Там он ее и увидел: она лежала на крайней койке, и шторка была чуть-чуть отодвинута — ровно настолько, чтобы Бен смог увидеть ее.

Не поверив своим глазам, Бен подошел и резко отдернул занавеску в сторону, уверенный, что у него снова галлюцинации. От дребезжащего звука с которым металлические кольца проехались по направляющей, она проснулась.

Рей открыла глаза и приподнялась на локтях, глядя на Бена.

— Рей? — пораженно выдавил он.

Рей неуверенно улыбнулась ему и осторожно спросила:

— Привет?

— Рей! — осторожно задернув занавеску за собой Бен подошел и уселся на край кровати, во все глаза глядя на Рей. Должно быть, он выглядел сейчас как бомж, опухший и в синяках. Неудивительно, что у нее было такое выражение лица. — Привет! Как ты здесь оказалась? Все с ног сбились, пока искали тебя, я думал, я с ума сойду…

— Извини, — осторожно ответила Рей. — Но я не понимаю, о чем ты. Это больница?

Бен кивнул.

— А кто ты?

— Рей, — сказал Бен упавшим голосом. — Это я, Бен. Помнишь меня? Как мы встретились из-за ведьминого колдовства? Как ездили на озера?

Рей с озадаченным видом покачала головой. Ее распущенные волосы рассыпались по плечам, и она была совсем на себя не похожа в больничной сорочке.

— Пожалуйста… — сказал Бен, и в этот момент занавеска, отделявшая их от общего зала, рывком была отодвинута в сторону. С той стороны столпилась целая куча народу: врач, медсестры, медбратья, мужчины в строгих костюмах, а во главе их — Сноук, лично.

— Рей! — с чувством сказал он. — Моя дорогая девочка, наконец-то ты нашлась!

Он шагнул к Рей, а кто-то отодвинул Бена в сторону, схватив за ворот футболки и рывком стащив с кровати. Когда Бен попытался рвануться обратно, дорогу ему перегородил рослый ухмыляющийся мужик с такими светлыми волосами, что они казались седыми. В отличие от прочих он, хоть и был в костюме, был без галстука, а его рубашка была расстегнута до середины груди. В вырезе можно было увидеть шрамы на коже: странные, темные.

— Часы приема заканчиваются, малец, — сказал мужик с ухмылкой. — Уступи место другим.

— Нет! — отрезал Бен. — Рей! Рей!

Но мужик легко схватил его за грудки и выволок в проход. Люди тут же сомкнулись за его спиной, отрезая Бена от Рей.

— Слушай сюда, — сказал мужик. — Меня зовут Рен, и если ты пытаешься добиться аудиенции у мистера Сноука или у мисс Палпатин, тебе придется иметь дело со мной. Только вот ты не внушаешь мне доверия, малец.

Бен попытался ударить его, несмотря на то, что ребра еще болели, и рука, но Рен легко ушел от его удара и скрутил его, как маленького мальчишку.

— Полегче, — сказал он. — Иначе вызовут полицию. Тебе есть восемнадцать? Ты в курсе, что в Нью-Йорке комендантский час для несовершеннолетних?

— Отпусти! — процедил Бен.

— Да пожалуйста! — Рен отпустил его, отступая назад, а Бен вырвался и резко развернулся к нему. — Ты не пробьешься к ним просто так, малец. Подключай мозг, — и Рен постучал указательным пальцем по виску. — А теперь двигай отсюда. Пока я копов не вызвал.

— Я хочу убедиться, что с Рей все будет в порядке, — упрямо ответил Бен.

— Все будет, — сказал Рен. — Если не будешь ее беспокоить. Она под моей защитой.

Он ухмыльнулся, и Бену мучительно захотелось ударить его, кровью смыть ухмылку с его лица, до такой степени захотелось, что заныло в груди и солнечном сплетении.

— Давай, топай, — сказал Рен. — Может, еще встретимся.

Бен не ответил.

***

— Что бы ни говорили, но лето — это пора жизни. Осень и зима означают смерть, холод и сон, — Маз поставила перед Беном на стол поднос с привычным чаем и печеньем. — Мне жаль, что твое лето заканчивается так рано. Но оно не последнее, милый, далеко не последнее.

— Я скучаю, — тихо сказал Бен. Он пришел к Маз, потому что больше не знал, с кем поговорить. А Маз, как правильно заметила Рей, умела слушать. Хоть и говорила странные вещи. — Я скучаю по Рей, а она даже не помнит, кто я.

— Но весна — время пробуждения, — добавила Маз. Она с сочувствием посмотрела на Бена. Бену не хотелось смотреть на нее, не хотелось чувствовать этот понимающий взгляд. Он хотел действовать. Ему всего лишь был нужен совет, было нужно направление, куда двигаться…

— Она вспомнит, — мягко сказала Маз. — Обязательно вспомнит.

— Я хочу загадать желание, — сипло сказал Бен.

— Милый мой, — Маз покачала головой, но не возразила.

— Я хочу найти способ быть с ней, — сказал Бен. — Любой.

— Что ты можешь дать взамен? — спросила Маз.

Бен криво улыбнулся. Он сунул руки в карманы и вывернул их, показывая, что у него ничего нет.

— Ты понимаешь, что тебе придется расплачиваться совсем иначе? — спросила Маз. — И цена может тебе не понравиться?

Бен кивнул. Маз вздохнула и взмахнула рукой, будто прогоняя его.

— Это твоя жизнь, — проворчала она. — Прощай, Кайло.

— Бен, — сказал Бен негромко. — Меня зовут Бен.

Маз посмотрела на него в упор, тяжелым взглядом.

— Прощай, Кайло, — повторила она.

Бен медленно поднялся с кресла, кивнул ей и пошел к выходу. Маз не стала его провожать.

Он почти не удивился, когда возвращаясь домой пешком — у него отобрали ключи в наказание за эскападу с поездкой в Нью-Йорк без предупреждения, — он увидел Рена. Он стоял, привалившись к старому спортивному «мустангу», черному, с сияющей хромом эмблемой.

— Привет, малец. — Рен лениво махнул Бену рукой.

Бен остановился, глядя на него. У него не было настроения устраивать перепалку.

— Я поспрашивал тут, — начал Рен. Он оттолкнулся от машины и шагнул к Бену. Бен непроизвольно напрягся, не сводят с него взгляда. — Ты не такой лопух, каким хочешь казаться.

— Чего тебе надо? — спросил Бен.

— Я здесь, чтобы предложить тебе работу, — ответил Рен. — Придется поучиться немного, дипломов мы не выдаем, а практику выдерживают не все, — он ухмыльнулся, глядя на Бена. — Зато будешь рядом со своей принцессой с помойки. Это я могу гарантировать.

Бен мрачно уставился на него.

— А если я соглашусь?

Рен сделал шаг в сторону и приглашающе указал на машину.

— Садись. Или тебе надо маму предупредить?

— Да, надо, — ответил Бен.

Рен ухмыльнулся шире. Он запустил руку во внутренний карман пиджака и достал оттуда визитку.

— Это тебе, — сказал он, протягивая визитку Бену. — Чтобы было проще нас найти.

Бен забрал визитку и оценивающе посмотрел на Рена.

— До скорого, Рен, — бросил он.

— Увидимся, малец, — Рен обошел машину, открыл дверь, но остановился, глядя на Бена. — Увидимся…

Бен молча смотрел вслед уезжающему «мустангу». Он сжал визитку в кулаке, и она порезала ему палец до крови.


End file.
